Hush Now
by Safiya Femi
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a meaningful and civil conversation for once that could turn their feelings around, for the better. One shot.


**Hush Now**

**Disclaimer**: The plot only belongs to me. Every character mentioned is J.K. Rowling's creation.

**Author's Note**: I just came up with the idea just now. . Did not want to lose the idea. Nothing to do with HBP or OotP so there's no Malfoy running away crap (for those of you who read the book that is.)

**Summary**: Hermione and Draco have a meaningful (and civil) conversation for once that could turn their feelings around, for the better. One shot.

-------------------

She yawned, twirling her wand as she continued to patrol the hallways so no mischevious student would be out lurking throughout the castle. Her chocolate-almond eyes scanned the area than satisfied with no one out, resumed back to her own Head quarters when she ran right into a body.

"Oof!" She looked up to see gleaming cold silver-grey eyes peering down at hers with disgust. She returned the glare as she got up, brushing off the lint at the same time. "Watch where you're bloody going. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were patrolling near the Ravenclaws." He rolled his eyes.

"I _was_. I finished. Bloody hell mudblood, you take longer than I thought." She narrowed her eyes before shoving him aside, refusing to comment. "What Granger? No comeback? I'm surprised." She wheeled around on her heels and crossed her arms.

"What do you want me to say? _'Oh Malfoy. You're a loathesome creature that I never want to set my eyes on! I hope you die of loneliness one day with that cold heart of yours!_' Well, for your information Malfoy, I don't have to comment on every single little _thing_ you say to me!" By now, she was shrilling but quieted down as she remembered that students were tucked in their beds, asleep. Malfoy smirked at the petite Gryffindor with amusement.

"Why, I'm hurt Granger! I didn't know you would think of me like that!" She growled under her breath.

"Do you honestly have to annoy me like that?"

"Yes." He smirked once more.

"Ferret!" She spat out at him. "I did mean what I said though. I really do hope that no one comes to love you because you're just a cruel boy with no intention of having real friends like I." She then continued to stalk away until she heard that voice which made her stop.

"Wait."

It was so soft, and desperate, pleading her to come back. She never thought she could hear such a melodic way like he had said it. Something tugged her heart, urging her to come back and she did just that. She wondered what he had to say. Turning around, she gasped quietly to see tears brimming.

"Wha-?"

"You're right. I'm cruel. I'm horrible." He buried his head between his arms as he slid down the wall. She didn't know what to do. She was rooted to the spot. Never in her life, could she imagine that the tough exterior of the "great" Malfoy melt away to see a lost, scared little boy.

"Malfoy?" She tentatively whispered. He looked up, tears still staining his flushed cheeks on his rather pale face. The moonlight captured his rather innocent face, flecks of platinum blonde shimmering.

"M-my father would always whip me, telling me that I'm never good enough. He never loved me. My mother would watch me and watch him, the bastard, and she would never do anything about it." He emitted a bitter laugh from his lips. "I never grew up in a household with love and caring. It was such a dark and cruel time during my childhood. As a child, I would explore," she sat next to him, leaning against the wall, still listening. "I didn't know I would be disobeying rules and that made my father extremely angry. He taught me to hate muggle-borns," at that Hermione winced. "Hate life, hate everything except the Slytherins and my heritage. That was all I'd ever known. Hate." He turned to look at her at this point. "You're right Hermione, I have no intention of having real friends, because I don't know what to look for."

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it. She didn't know what to say at this point. It was horrible to hear, what kind of livelihood that he went through. She took in a deep breath.

"Malfoy," she started. "Just because your father and mother weren't there to love you, d-doesn't mean that someone out there won't either. There's always someone for you. Even at the most unlikely person," she whispered. "I'm really lucky to have met Harry and Ron. Even though I don't show it, I really truly am grateful for their company. You'll be lucky like me and have some real friends of your own."

"I thought you said that you hope no one loves me," Hermione winced.

"I was angry. What was I supposed to say to hurt you?" She retorted but immediately regretted the words.

"Do you really mean that? Do you really want to hurt me?" Hermione closed her eyes then opened them as she peered into Draco Malfoy's.

"You've hurt me for the past six years. This is our seventh year. Honestly, before, I was sick of it and I couldn't wait to leave. But now, after hearing what you had to say, I understand. I never really meant to hurt you badly, just enough so you could learn your lesson. But, I guess sixteen years of an abusive childhood isn't really going to go away in one night."

"You're right," he gave out a sigh.

"But, you're learning though. You opened up to me," She reached out to touch his arm which he snatched back quickly. Hurt was evident in her eyes, that was for sure, but also confusion.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm not used to people touching me in an affectionate way." She nodded and took her hand back.

"Would you consider me your friend?" He stared in surprise. "You've opened up to me, something I'm sure you haven't done with your Slytherin peers." She cocked her head. "Or am I still your Gryffindor enemy, sworn to hate me forever?"

"I...I consider you as an acquaintance. I'm still not accustomed to this _friend_ thing."

"Well, the feeling will be mutual." He amazed her by giving her a small smile. "Why Draco Malfoy, I believe you smiled at me!"

"Yes, my muscles on my lips are struggling." She gave out a small laugh.

"You know, I believe you're the first person I've ever shared my deepest thoughts with." Hermione wasn't surprised. Draco Malfoy wasn't the type that simply wore his heart on his sleeve, nor his feelings. "Someday, I wish that all of my nightmares were just that, nightmares, instead of reality." He gave out a deep breath. Hermione smiled.

"All our wishes and dreams would soon come true. Pretty soon, you'll be living a dream. Childhood would just be a mere memory and that would be it. I don't think you'll be affected in the future if you choose your friends wisely." Draco inclined his head towards the brunette and peered at her thoughtfully.

"You really think so?" Hope lit up on his face. She nodded. He gave her a half-smile and stood up, brushing off any dust that had gone stuck on his clothes and struck out his hand, an offer to help the Gryffindor girl up. She received it, happy to comply and they shook hands, a mutual agreement passing them over.

"You know Granger, I believe this is our first agreement...ever." She gave a dry smile.

"Yes, it is quite a surprise. You and I are supposed to be arch enemies, yet here we are, being friendly." He gave out a laugh that he tried to cover up with a cough but Hermione smiled, knowing what his real intention was.

"Hermione," She looked surprised at his voice and what he had said.

"Oh, so now we're on a first name basis?" She jokingly said.

"Don't get used to it," he said, miffed that he had done something as daring as saying her first name.

"Oh, very well _Draco_. What is it?" He opened his mouth to speak but shut it and instead, took her hand and entwined her fingers with his. She stared, amazed at his action but never said anything futher as she watched, interested as he rubbed his thumb over the small part of her hand that was the most sensitive. A burning sensation went though that part of her hand and suddenly, throughout her body. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. Why was she? Surely she's not...liking Draco Malfoy. Is she?

She looks from her hand interlocking his to him but he's busy staring intently at their clasped hands. Why was he doing this?

"It feels good...to just hold your hand," he said, as if reading her thoughts. She jerked from them and raised an eyebrow.

"Really," she replied slowly. He nodded. He was about to say something futher when they heard footsteps echoing the empty hallway. Their heads jerked up. It was way past curfew, especially for the Heads.

"Snape," Draco mouthed and they hurridly stood up, hands still together and scurried down the hallway, forcing themselves not to laugh from the exhileration of not getting caught. They managed to enter McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom and took a seat together as they waited out for the footsteps to pass by.

Hermione gave a grin, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling and hair frazzled as usual. She knew she looked like a mess. But he thought differently. Because right there and then, he thought she looked like the most beautiful creature he laid eyes on. But why on Earth would he think something like that? Wasn't he supposed to just barely know her and that's it? No intense, deep feelings? No emotion whatsoever? Although, that was not the case for his heart as it was beating wildly, whether it was from the running or from just looking at her.

She noticed how he stared at her and blushed some more, cheeks burning red at his gaze.

"What?" She whispered. He shook his head.

"Nothing," He suddenly realized they were still holding hands. He reluctantly let go and, was it his imagination, he thought he saw a flash of hurt evident on her face but it was probably just him. "Come on, I'm sure it's safe. Let's go."

"Wait," he was stopped by a hand. "Can we just...stay here for a while?" He turned to see pleading eyes, ones he thought he could never see on her face. He turned slowly and sat down once more. "It's just...I never had a moment like this, where I could just talk things out easily."

"What about Potty and Weasel?" She scowled at the nicknames but shook her head, nonetheless.

"No, they're too..."

"Immature?" She guitily gave a smile and agreed. She gave out a frustrated sigh.

"I love them like they're my brothers but sometimes..." She made a punching motion with her hands and he couldn't help but laugh at her frustration and stress.

"It's the same with Crabbe and Goyle only much worse." He rolled his eyes heavenward. "Bloody...I've never met such dumb blokes in my life but they make good bodyguards. Not counting third year." He tentatively touched his nose. She smiled.

"Good feeling and worth it even though my knuckles were aching afterwards."

"You throw a good punch though," he smiled wryly. He noticed he was smiling more that one night than his whole lifetime.

"Thank you." She paused then grinned. "Ferret." He rolled his eyes once more.

"Don't remind me."

"You make a cute ferret. I'd take you as a pet,"

"But then you wouldn't have such a gorgeous sex God like moi," She stifled a laugh.

"Sex God? _You?_ Please."

"I'm serious! Half the girl population in this school want me. The other are either too stupid or too blind to see it."

'"I'm not blind or stupid nor do I want you. Where does that lead me into?"

"The unknown."

"Ah, I see." She twirled her wand, a habit she's picked up over the summer when she's thinking intently.

"Hey, Hermione, just a curious thoughtbut what are your plans for the future?"

"Auror," she answered automatically. She never gave it much thought. Auror was always the first thing that came to her head. He looked at her surprised.

'"Really? Always saw you as a Medi Witch or a Healer."

"I did consider those options but Auror is much more exhilerating and just more action. I've been in so much adventures during the past six years that I'm so used to it."

"But aren't you always afraid of the possibility of...dying?"

"Always." The room was silent once more.

"How about you?" Hermione asked, breaking the quietness. It felt slightly awkward and she was more curious about his side of...everything basically.

"Hm? I've never thought about it. Fath-Lucius wanted me to be a Death Eater but that's entirely out of the question." He caught her look. "I know what people have been saying how Malfoys have always been in the dark side and honest to God, I'm planning to change that tradition. Everyday from Lucius, it's always _'one day my boy, one day you're going to make your father extremely proud.'_" He snorted a laugh. "He was always ticked off and getting his knickers in a bunch when he heard that a muggleborn had beaten me in almost every subject in Hogwarts." Hermione gave a grin which Draco returned. "I don't mind being second. It's kind of a good place to be. I didn't succeed and I'm almost at the top but I didn't fail by being third."

"Just think of it this way. If I didn't believe that magic existed, I wouldn't have attended Hogwarts and you'd be first out of everyone here. Plus, you're better in all the subjects than Harry and Ron."

"You're right about that. But then, I wouldn't have known you." She raised an eyebrow at that point.

"The first time we met, you'd call me a Mudblood. I hardly call that 'knowing' me." He gave a guilty look.

"I didn't mean it. It was how I was raised. I was taught all muggles were dirty and foul and a disgrace to the Wizarding world. At the moment that my father told me, I almost believed him. I just thought it was all rubbish that muggleborns were horrible."

"And yet your pursued to follow your father's footsteps at that point."

"No I didn't. I just had to keep that appearance for the sake of Slytherins. If my father ever found out anything suspicious, I'd be stripped of all freedom. He'd always tell me that I wasn't a good enough son and one toe out of line would send me straight out of Hogwarts. To be honest with you, I wasn't about to risk that. Discipline is the number one rule at Malfoy Manor and it's horrible there. Hogwarts is my only home and even Dumbledore could see that even after seeing me be so rude to him. I love Hogwarts. I don't know what I'd do if I never could come here."

That was a surprise to Hermione. But then again, Draco has a whole jar full of surprises and quite a few facts gave a new light on the blond boy.

"I suppose why I was so mean to you after all these years was that...I was jealous of you." She gasped.

"Jealous?" She squeaked out. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You had friends that loved you, a family that doesn't treat you lower than you are and you're respected by everyone, even if you're an insufferable know-it-all." She laughed. "You had this perfect life and I was living this cold, dark one and there was nothing I could do about it." His steely-grey eyes grew soft and tears threatened to fall. "It was like watching through a windowfrom a dungeon. Everyone was care-free and happy and I was miserable and cold."

On impulse, Hermione gave Draco the first hug he's ever receieved, by her or by anyone as a matter of fact. He blinked a couple of times and awkwardly placed his arms around hers until soon, he was gripping onto her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For this. All this. You trust me."

"**MIONE**!" Startled, she looked up to see two shocked faces. One a velvet colour of anger, another of white paleness.

"Harry? Ron? What are you two doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. With_ him_!" Ron said with disgust.

"We came looking for you after we noticed you didn't come in to meet with us after your patrol." Harry said quietly. She mentally slapped herself. She completely forgot about that!

"I'm really sorry. I got a little...preoccupied." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Obviously as we can see. So how long has this been going on?" He asked with disgust evident on his face.

"It's nothing. Draco-"

"**DRACO**? It's now **DRACO**? Are you bloody insane?" Hermione gave Ron a stern glare.

"No, we've decided to be on good terms."

"Shut your mouth Weasel-head before disgusting slugs decide to come crawling up in that godforsaken mouth of yours." Draco sneered at the red-head. Ron growled under his breath.

"Say that again _Death Eater_!" Draco remained still, unaffected by the comment but Hermione knew.

"Ron! Stop it! Both of you apologize!" Draco roll his eyes.

"I'm much too superior to that git to apologize."

"Why I oughta-"

"Stop. Now. Now, you two will go back to the common room or else I will be deducting points." She pointed her finger at Ron who was about to protest. "Don't think I won't. Go." Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I hope you're in good sense." She smiled at her friend.

"I am. Good night Harry. Good night Ron." She watched, amused as she watched Ron be dragged by a tired Harry.

"Boys." She shook her head. Draco coughed. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You _know_ what I mean." He smirked. It was like the old Draco was back.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed." She stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off her skirt but was abruptly steered towards the opposite direction of the door and plunging straight into Draco's lips. Her eyes widened. But hormones took over and soon, she responded back. It just felt so...right. Passion ignited and the once cold Hermione turned warm all over as they broke apart. She shivered with delight and saw his eyes sparkling with mischief and...what was that? Love? It couldn't be. The kiss was probably amusement to him after a tiring day.

"My first kiss." She said out loud without thinking.

"A good one no?" She looked up and saw him looking daring. She raised her eyes heavenward, looking as innocent as possible.

"Maybe. Good night Draco."

"Night Herms."

'"I hate that nickname."

"I know." He gave her a smile as she sauntered off, but in high spirits. It was a good first kiss, she had to admit that but with the right person? Maybe. Just maybe.

-----------

**Safiya Femi**: How was that? I thought it was good. A little too much talking, a little less action but that was the point of the story. To get to know the character a little more. More of Draco Malfoy really (who I found extremely sexy in his own sexy way) Well, in my point of view. Review please!


End file.
